Domada
by NessiBella
Summary: Isabella es alumna de Edward en la Universidad. Edward es un Dom y ella está loca por por su atractivo y joven profesor. Ella romperá la frontera profesor-alumna e intentará por todos los medios conseguir lo que desea de Edward. AVISO: Edward Dominante Isabella Sumisa Historia corta con alto contenido sexual y explicito . Abstenerse lectores sensibles :)))
1. Chapter 1

ADAPTACIÓN DE UNA HISTORIA LLAMADA "DOMADA" DE LA AUTORA MARIS LYNNE CON LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPUSCULO PROPIEDAD DE E.M –

ARGUMENTO:

Ella hará todo lo posible para llegar a la cima de la curva de aprendizaje del profesor. Isabella Swan ha descubierto que el hombre que anhela, el profesor Edward Cullen, es un Dom. A pesar que el BDSM es algo que ella nunca ha probado, la idea de someterse a Edward es misteriosamente excitante.

Todo lo que necesita es una oportunidad para atravesar la estricta barrera alumno-profesor que él no está dispuesto a romper. Y ahora, esa oportunidad ha llegado, una manera de demostrarle a Edward que puede ser la mujer que necesita. Sin esperar su permiso. Ignorando su identidad en una fiesta sexual de disfraces, él le ofrece a Isabella todo lo que ella ha soñado… ser su Amo durante la noche , tentándola con una promesa intensamente excitante de disciplina y admiración. Sólo que Edward es un Amo exigente. Aprender a servir a sus necesidades es una lección implacable de placer de la que no podrá olvidarse pronto.

**Advertencia**: Contiene lenguaje gráfico, bondage, juguetes, juego anal, y encuentros sexuales en lugares públicos.

_**BDSM: **_**BDSM** es un término creado para abarcar un grupo de prácticas y fantasías eróticas. Se trata de una sigla formada con las iniciales de las siguientes palabras: **B**ondage; **D**isciplina y **D**ominación; **S**umisión y **S**adismo; y **M**asoquismo. Abarca, por tanto, a una serie de prácticas y aficiones sexuales relacionadas entre sí y vinculadas a lo que se denomina sexualidades no convencionales o alternativas.

_**Hola a todasssss he podido volver a recuperar mi cuentaaaaaa ¡! ESTOYYYYYY FELIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**No sé por qué no podía entrar en mi cuenta y por más que intentaba recuperar la contraseña no me dejaba la página de FF … Bueno decir que esta historia constará de 5 capítulos aproximadamente es del estilo 50 sombras la leí hace poco y me gustó.**_

_**Y que más decir … que terminaré las dos otras historias que aún tengo por terminar ¡!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí teneis el primer cap ... perdonar si me falta alguna "ñ" o tilde pero me acabo de comprar un laptop MAC y aún no se bien como utilizar esto ... jejeje me sacas de un sistema windows y pierdo el norte ... bueno espero que os agrade ! un besazo . **

**CAPITULO 1 **

―Eso es todo por hoy, clase. ―El profesor Edward Cullen se inclino sobre su escritorio,apoyandose en sus bronceados brazos pronunciadamente musculosos mientras revisaba las ultimas notas y entonces anoto una idea o dos para la siguiente clase.

Su estricta rutina nunca variaba. Isabella Swan tomo una profunda respiracion cuando su cabello rubio arenoso cayó sobre su frente... atreviendose a rozar la parte superior de sus enganosamente intelectuales anteojos, que usaba sobre sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

Dios, era sexy.

Ella deslió la mano debajo de su cuaderno de apuntes, lo cerro, apilo sus libros y los empujo en contra de su pecho. Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de el.

Levantandose de su asiento en el primer banco, se acerco a su escritorio.

―Profesor Jacobson, tengo los apuntes que me pidio que evaluara.

―No los necesitare hasta la semana proxima, .pero por que no estoy sorprendido de

que ya los hayas terminado? ―le dijo con una taimada sonrisa que envio lujuria liquida

mojando sus bragas―. La clase termino, llamame Edward.

No era la primera vez que le habia pedido que se refiriera a el mas casualmente. Este era

su sexto curso con el y ella habia sido parte de su equipo de investigacion durante dos años.

Sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que ahora era su profesora auxiliar, en cierta forma ella

todavia se sentia incomoda en dar ese ultimo paso para llamarlo por su nombre dentro de los pasillos del departamento de antropologia. Le daba demasiadas ideas que no tenian nada que ver con la academia. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, las ideas proliferaban de cualquier forma sin importar en como ella se refiriera a el. No podia detenerlas, incluso ya ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Habia estado enamorada de su profesor desde que era una estudiante de segundo ano

en la universidad, cuando habia caido desde algun andamio, directamente a sus fuertes brazos y bajo su hechizo. Durante anos habia hecho lo imposible para quitarlo de su mente...todo menos abandonar sus clases, o rechazar un lugar en su equipo de investigacion, o declinar las salidas sociales con la clase y quedarse hasta que solo quedaran ellos dos, hablando toda la noche. Habia indicios de una atraccion mutua. Instancias en las que el profesor le daba paso al hombre.

Pero hasta ahora, el profesor habia salido unilateralmente victorioso.

Tomando los apuntes, Edward los metio dentro de una carpeta plegable y la apretujo en el

interior de un maletin de cuero gastado. Sus ojos buscaron los de ella y, atrapandolos, le

sostuvo la mirada con una intensidad que le hizo a Isabella contener el aliento. El estaba

entusiasmado.

―Kat, aceptaron nuestro escrito. Van a publicarlo en unos tres meses.

Una ancha sonrisa atraveso el rostro de ella.

―.Tan pronto? !Eso es fantastico!

―Lo se, lo se. Tengo una cita con el comite de becas en aproximadamente quince

minutos, asi que voy a tener que irme rapidamente de aqui, pero queria hacerte saber que

estas, aqui y para siempre, atada a mi.

Ella pestañeó dos veces, no estando segura de lo que le quiso decir.

El se estiró a traves del escritorio y le apreto el hombro, guiandola alrededor para que

quedara delante de el.

―Publiqué las conclusiones con los nombres de los dos.

Ella no lo podria creer.

―Pero... no pense, nunca soñé...

―Tu trabajaste mucho en eso. Me empujaste mas alla de lo que yo queria ir. Fuiste la

que identifico la discrepancia en nuestras supuestas lenguas maternas. ―le dirigio un falso ceño fruncido, continuando―, hubo muchas veces en las que quise ponerte sobre mis rodillas y zurrarte por poner en duda cada bendecido punto, pero fue a causa de esa condenada veta desafiante tuya que lo hicimos. Infierno si, tu nombre esta en los apuntes.

―Edward, ―ella se atraganto, su corazon acelerado al maximo tanto por la idea de estar

sobre cualquier parte de su anatomia como por la noticia de salir publicada―. Gracias.

―Ahh, mi nombre, ―le dijo, recompensandola con una lenta sonrisa―. .Fue tan dificil

acceder a mi pedido?

Su boca se seco cuando un ardiente placer atraveso su sistema. Ella queria tirar los

libros, gatear encima del escritorio y rogarle que la tomase alli mismo.

―No―logro decir en voz baja, obligandose a responder―. Supongo que no.

Estaban solos en el aula ahora y con filas de pupitres vacios como su unica audiencia,

permanecieron parados mirandose en un estridente silencio uno al otro. El bajo la mirada de sus ojos a su boca, la latente intensidad entre ellos amenazaba con llegar al punto de

ebullicion en cualquier momento. Ella presiono sus labios juntos, sintiendo sus pezones como guijarros y agradeciendo la cubierta de su grueso sueter de otono.

El pulgar se movio en contra de su hombro donde el la estaba apretando. La sutil presion

de su toque subio vertiginosamente a traves de su cuerpo, terminando en un abrasador

latigazo de calor mojado entre sus piernas. Era un contacto intimo. No como los castos

apretones de manos que recibia de forma masiva de los otros companeros de trabajo al final de un semestre, ni cortesia profesional, ni inocente. Esto era silenciosamente demandante, y ella daria cualquier cosa que el le pidiera.

Dejo escapar su aliento, y con el salio su nombre en una suave suplica.

―Edward. ―Le habia deseado durante tanto tiempo. Anhelando el momento en que se

llevara a cabo. Pero el era tan estricto, tan contenido, tan controlado. Ambos lo eran. Hasta ahora.

El agarre en su hombro se apreto y entonces se relajo con una sacudida que la hizo

retroceder unos centimetros.

―Bien… felicitaciones para nosotros. ―Una sonrisa que nunca habia sido mas rigida. Un

mensaje que nunca habia sido mas claro. No.

Ella se sonrojo, avergonzada por lo embarazoso de su rechazo silencioso. El habia estado

cerca. Lo habia visto en sus ojos, lo habia sentido en su toque. .Que lo estaba deteniendo?

Tenia que saber que ella lo deseaba, .verdad? Tal vez no habia sido lo suficientemente

clara, no habia…

Con su confianza hecha pedazos, se enderezo delante de el, dolorosamente consciente

de sus ojos estrechandose sobre ella. Se preparo para el aguijon de humillacion y siguio

adelante, sabiendo que nunca se perdonaria a si misma si no lo intentara.

―.Tienes planes esta noche, Edward? Yo podria cocinar y… ―trago para pasar el nudo en

su garganta, rezando para que eso nivelara el pequeno temblor en su voz―, …podriamos

celebrar… juntos.

Luchando por no retorcerse bajo el calor de su dura mirada, espero su respuesta.

El aparto la mirada, otra vez empujando los errantes mechones de cabello que caian

sobre sus ojos, y sacandose los anteojos de su perfecta nariz derecha. Primero puliendolos con

su corbata, los reubico antes de responder. Sin duda, una tactica para ganar un segundo o dos, para tranquilizarse.

―Lo siento, Isabella. Tendre que declinar.

!No! Tal vez era solo una cuestion del momento.

―Podriamos…

La brusca sacudida de su cabeza le corto la desesperada sugerencia.

―Isabella, sal y celebra con tus amigos. ―Metio las manos profundamente en los

bolsillos de sus pantalones caquis y permanecio inflexible delante de ella.

―Si, Profesor. Felicitaciones… y gracias otra vez.

Fué todo lo que pudo hacer para no desmoronarse y ponerse a gritar delante de el, pero

en cierta forma, Isabella se las arreglo para atravesar el campo universitario y subir las

escaleras hasta su apartamento antes de que la primera lagrima se resbalara de sus parpados.

Solo que su humillacion no tenia que ser el asunto privado por el que ella habia rezado.

Parada al lado de la puerta de su apartamento estaba su mejor amiga, Trista, esperando,

una mirada expectante en sus ojos. Antes de que Isabella pudiera murmurar un saludo, Trista camino decididamente en direccion a ella.

―Ya se por que el Professor EC no va por ti.

La sangre cayo en picada de su cabeza, hundiendose como plomo en su estomago

mientras Isabella esperada por la explicacion que cimentaria lo desesperado de su situacion.

―.Es malo?

Trista ladeo la cabeza a un lado, apoyando una mano sobre su cadera.

―Eso depende, supongo―le contesto evasivamente, atisbando a Isabella con una

mirada especulativa―. Lo conozco. Es un dom.

Isabella pestaneo, aturdida, esperando que la explicacion aclare lo que ella obviamente

no habia comprendido. Pero Trista sencillamente se la quedo mirando.

―.Un dom? .BDSM? .Como tu? ―Un momento de panico la embargo, y su mejor

amiga parecio deducir por su expresion la causa de su ansiedad.

―No seas ridicula, nunca hemos estado juntos. Yo no soy sub y… como si pudiera haber

alguna duda… tampoco lo es el. Sin embargo, por lo que tengo entendido, hay quienes

encuentran a tu profesor realmente atrapante. ―Las cejas de Trista se fruncieron y entonces envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Isabella―. Busca tus llaves. Entraremos y hablaremos.

Sentada en el borde de su gastado sofa dentro de la sala de estar de su apartamento del

tercer piso, Isabella oia como Trista explicaba que algunos meses antes, ella habia conocido a Edward en un club de BDSM, solo que no se habia dado cuenta de que el dom codiciado que

estaba a su lado era el mismo hombre por el que su amiga habia estado desmayandose

durante anos. Fue solo porque habia estado buscando a Isabella esa tarde y habia ido a la sala de conferencias a esperarla, que habia descubierto la conexion. Cuando las puertas se abrieron

y los estudiantes salieron, Trista habia visto al profesor frente al aula, vio a Isabella

acercandose a el y se dio cuenta inmediatamente de quien era Edward, y se fue antes de que el la viera.

―.Codiciado? ―La desesperacion repto a traves de su corazon cuando se dio cuenta de

que ella era solo una aduladora dentro del grupo que estaba interesado en Edward Jacobson.

Pero por supuesto que lo era. .Quien no lo desearia?

La expresion de Trista se suavizo.

―Obviamente, su aspecto fisico es fuera de serie, pero adicionalmente a eso, como un

dom, el se ha ganado realmente una reputacion. Ahi esta la cosa, sin embargo. Porque a pesar de tener tantas subs clamando detras de el, se rumorea que es muy selectivo y no cede a casi cualquiera, cosa que supongo que ya sabes.

Ella lo conocia bien.

Sin embargo, algo desconcertada por los gustos sexuales del profesor, Isabella se dio

cuenta de que su atraccion no se habia reducido. Conocia algo sobre BDSM por lo que Trista, una domme experimentada, habia compartido con los anos. El juego del control la fascinaba, la idea del bondage, castigos e incentivos la estimulaban, pero nunca se habia visto atraida por el acto de dominacion como su amiga. Al contrario, los hombres autoritarios siempre la habian atraido, pero en su limitada experiencia sexual, su sumision nunca incluso se le habia pasado por la cabeza. No hasta ahora. No hasta que considero sucumbir a la voluntad de Edward.

Entregandose completamente en sus manos y a su merced… la idea estaba

sorprendentemente excitandola.

La segura supervision de Edward y la inquebrantable demanda por su excelencia siempre

habian sido una parte de su atractivo. Mientras muchos de los ayudantes y estudiantes por igual huian de sus agobiantes demandas y crueles dictamenes, Isabella proliferaba con ellos.

Nunca habia experimentado nada tan satisfactorio como las luchas por la maxima recompensa de su halago.

Ella trabajaba mas duro y mas tiempo que nadie, y cuando Edward le concedia su

aprobacion por un trabajo bien hecho, esta tamborileaba a todo lo largo de su cuerpo. En

algun nivel ella entendia que habia estado implorando por complacerlo durante anos. Solo que ahora tenia un indicio de a lo que complacerlo conllevaria y se pregunto si podria hacerlo. Y mas que eso, si Edward alguna vez se lo permitiria.

―.Kat… Kat? ―Edward se arrodillo delante de su pupitre, sus ojos azul oscuro

preocupados mientras buscaban los de ella―. .Estas bien?

Ella rapidamente escudrino la sala de conferencias y, dandose cuenta de que estaba

vacia excepto por ellos dos, sintio sus mejillas arder. Nunca habia perdido su foco durante una conferencia antes, en particular no una de Edward, pero eso es exactamente lo que habia sucedido hoy. Y peor aun, habia estado tan fascinada con su imaginacion que incluso no habia notado cuando termino la conferencia de manera de poder irse deprisa junto con los otros

estudiantes. No, se quedo sentada aqui, siendo el foco exclusivo de la atencion de Edward,

humeda y jadeante a causa de su deseo.

El fruncio las cejas, su voz se profundizo.

―Kat, ―demando, agarrandole la rodilla.

―Der… Profesor. ―Se puso rapidamente de pie, haciendo caer al piso su bandolera en

una avalancha de libros y carpetas―. Oh, Dios, estoy bien, lo siento tanto, ―jadeo, ardiendo de verguenza incluso mientras todavia ardia por su fantasia.

―Me alegro de que estes bien. ―El recogio unos cuantos de sus libros y se los entrego,

mientras ella torpemente los echaba otra vez dentro de la bolsa―. No has parecido tu misma esta ultima semana. ―Isabella empujo una carpeta dentro de su bolsa con una mano a la vez que extendia la otra para tomar el siguiente libro que Edward le estaba dando―. .Hay algo de lo quieres hablar…?

Su atencion chasqueo a Edward, atraida por la frase sin terminar. Su rostro era una

mascara de acero cuando el bajo la mirada al libro que estaba sujetado. Su respiracion estallo en un silbido como si hubiera recibido un golpe fisico. !De todos los libros! La cubierta era una foto en blanco y negro del primer plano de la espalda desnuda de una mujer. Sus muñecas estaban atadas detras de ella con anchas bandas negras de cuero, aseguradas a traves de anillos de metal con la forma de la letra D a un igualmente impresionante cinturon de cuero alrededor de su cintura. Era un libro erotico sobre BDSM, una misteriosamente sensual historia de bondage y sumision que la excitaba tanto como la alarmaba. Ella habia estado excitada por la vivida imaginacion y las conmovedoras emociones descriptas, y se devoro cada pagina, cada prueba, cada alabanza, hasta que su cuerpo ardia por la necesidad de experimentar de primera mano el acto de someterse con el unico proposito de satisfacer a un hombre. Lo que ella habia leido y la necesidad que despertaba en ella eran las unicas razones por las que su mente habia vagado tan lejos de la conferencia, pero nunca lejos de Edward. Abruptamente el empujo el libro en su mano y se levanto. La mirada de Isabella permanecio sobre el piso. No podia mirarlo, estaba aterrada de ver su reaccion, si el incluso tuviera una.

Cuando el hablo, su tono fue frio y plano.

―Termina de recoger tus cosas, Kat. ―Ella inmediatamente recogio el resto de sus

pertenencias y las metio en su bolsa mientras Edward regresaba alrededor de su escritorio―.

Como te estaba diciendo, si alguna vez necesitas hablar, ven a mi. Aprecio nuestra relacion.

Siempre has sido una alumna capaz y una asistente sin igual. Por esta via, tenemos un brillante futuro juntos, y no dejare que nada interfiera con eso. .Soy claro, Isabella?

Levantando la cabeza, ella se obligo a dejar que sus ojos se encontraran con los de el.

―Si, Profesor.

Ella comprendia exactamente lo que el le estaba diciendo. No pondria en peligro su

relacion por ir mas alla de los limites de la academia. Su corazon se sentia como si estuviera

astillandose dentro de su pecho, cada afilada astilla reduciendo la esperanza que ella habia albergado todos estos anos.

Echandose la bolsa sobre el hombro se las arreglo para asentir rapidamente con la

cabeza y entonces subio las escaleras corriendo y salio de la sala de conferencias. La puerta se cerró detras suyo con un fuerte clic y se apoyo contra la pared, desesperadamente tratando de tomar aire, para calmar el temblor de sus manos, y silenciar el griterio en su cabeza. No era justo. Ella podria ser lo que el queria, podria hacer cualquier cosa que el exigiera. Podria hacerlo feliz. Si solo el la quisiera. Pero el habia sido claro, no abriria brecha en los limites de su relacion ni le daria la oportunidad de ponerse a prueba a si misma.

!Malditas circunstancias! Si se hubieran conocido en algun otro lugar, habria tenido una

oportunidad. Ella lo sabia. Su quimica era innegable. Colgaba fuerte y pesada entre ellos cada vez que estaban juntos. Parpadeo para contener las lagrimas y se sacudio la sensacion de embotamiento cuando la impotencia se apodero de su cuerpo. Ella no cederia, no renunciaria. Encontraria una oportunidad para ponerse a prueba ante a el, tenia que hacerlo.


End file.
